


So Much Beauty

by alliaskofyou



Series: Shance Fluff Week 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Lance (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pregnant lance, soft shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou
Summary: Day 4 of Shance Fluff Week: Youth/Old AgeLance wakes to a beautiful sight.





	So Much Beauty

Lance wakes to a soft humming. The glittering moon light streams through the blinds and casts the room in an ethereal glow. He feels worn, calloused hands rub his stomach and a gentle kiss pressed to his belly.  

 

“We’re going to give you the best possible life you could ever have.” Shiro whispers against Lance’s baby bump. “We haven’t even truly meant yet, but I already love you so much. I can’t wait to meet you.” Shiro presses another gentle kiss to Lance’s belly and smooths a hand along the bottom. 

 

“My father was a terrible man,” Shiro continues. “Harsh. Unforgiving. Ruthless. I’ll never be that to you. You’ll never fear me. I’ll make sure of it. You’ll feel safe and loved with your Papa and me. I promise.”

 

Lance feels tears brim his eyes as he watches his husband begin to hum a song Lance can’t quite place to their unborn child. He never imagined he would have such a perfect Alpha. He’s had several short flings with numerous other alphas, always ending in Lance being harmed in some way, but, now, as Shiro presses one last kiss to his fairly large belly, Lance can easily forgot what he has suffered because he has so much beauty now and so much beauty to look forward to.  

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! : )
> 
> Let me know what you think! <3  
> I have opened commissions! [Bay's Ko-Fi](http://alliaskofyou.tumblr.com/post/176322514333/buy-bayleigh-a-coffee-ko-ficombayleigh)


End file.
